


Mount Pyre Mystery

by FantasyEX



Series: Humanized Pokémon [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Come Inflation, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forced, Futanari, Girl Penis, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humanized Pokemon, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Other, Pheromones, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Talking Pokemon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionAfter a young woman named Valerie disappears, Phoebe of Hoenn's Elite Four takes to the slopes of Mount Pyre for some exploration.She soon comes to regret not heeding the warnings to stay away, and comes face-to-face with the Pokemon responsible for Valerie's disappearance...
Series: Humanized Pokémon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703323
Kudos: 46





	Mount Pyre Mystery

The news had been quick to circulate. A young woman, Valerie, a “Hex Maniac,” had gone missing on the slopes of Mount Pyre. The area was sparsely trafficked to begin with, but with increasingly-wild rumors and speculations of what sort of fate Valerie had met, visits to the mountain had all but ceased. After the search for Valerie had been called off, the cemetery saw only Ghost Pokémon and groundskeepers, most of whom refused to perform their duties in groups smaller than three.  
  
Phoebe of the Elite Four was certainly not about to let rumors keep her away from Mount Pyre. The Pokémon Master, an expert in the use of the Ghost-type, was more than confident in her ability to traverse the mountain’s foreboding slopes and trails. Having been raised on the mountain, Phoebe was plenty familiar with even its most treacherous trails. She dismissed most of the warnings she had been met with as the superstitions of frightened locals. She had heard the story of Valerie’s disappearance, of course, but she had chalked it up to inexperience.  
  
Phoebe knew that it was all too common for aspiring Ghost trainers to fall prey to a Pokémon far beyond their means. As sad as it may have been to admit, it was most likely that Valerie had climbed the mountain in search of powerful Pokémon, only to have her soul sucked from her body by a particularly malevolent Gengar or Dusclops. Chances were, Phoebe concluded, that Valerie’s very essence had long since been drained and enslaved, shackled somewhere beyond the physical plane for all eternity.  
  
Of course, that was just an educated guess on Phoebe’s part. The Pokémon Master shook off the thought, however, and carried on. She climbed the mountain with relative ease, wondering if perhaps Valerie had slipped and fallen from one of the more precarious footholds as she made her way up. Phoebe found her way up to level, solid ground, sighing as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She glanced around the misty, tombstone-dotted clearing, her bright, blue eyes scanning for any sign of rare Pokémon.  
  
Phoebe’s surprise at spotting another person on the mountain, given its current reputation, was immense. She gasped softly, briefly taken aback by the figure that wandered out of the mist. It was a woman, she realized, but something about the shape seemed somehow off. With long, unkempt black hair trailing over her face, fluttering in the gentle breeze, the mist-veiled woman looked almost like a ghost. Her pale, violet eyes seemed to glow in the distance as Phoebe looked on, trying to remember why this woman suddenly seemed so familiar to her.  
  
“Valerie?”  
  
Realization struck Phoebe as she called out. Her suspicion seemed to be confirmed as the figure turned toward her, its eyes widening for just a moment. Phoebe ran toward the woman, squinting to keep sight of her as the mist around her thickened into a near-impassable fog. Just as she reached out to grab hold of Valerie’s hand, however, Phoebe found that the woman had vanished. Blinking in confusion, the Pokémon Master glanced around, finding herself alone in a foggy clearing.  
  
“But… I thought…”  
  
Muttering dejectedly to herself, Phoebe turned around, shaken by her encounter. She found her confidence deserting her, and she was more than ready to leave now. As she turned, though, she walked straight into a Pokémon, who yelped and stumbled backward. Phoebe, likewise, ended up toppling over, falling onto her rear with a startled cry.  
  
“ _Ah!_ I’m sorry!” Phoebe squeaked as she landed. “ _Oof!_ I- I didn’t see you there!”  
  
A dazed Gourgeist - a _shiny_ Gourgeist, Phoebe couldn’t help but notice - sat on the ground opposite the Pokémon Master. The Pokémon shook its head, blinking in surprise before standing back up and extending its long, purple hair - in the shape of a large hand - to Phoebe.  
  
“That’s okay!” Gourgeist said, smiling softly. “I wasn’t watching where I was going!”  
  
Phoebe dusted herself off as she got back to her feet. She couldn’t help but take one more glance around, peeking over the Gourgeist’s shoulder to see if the woman she had spotted might have reappeared. Apprehensively, she decided to test her luck to see if the Pokémon had spotted the mysterious figure.  
  
“Say, Gourgeist,” Phoebe began. “Have you seen a missing Pokémon trainer by any chance?”  
  
The Pokémon cocked her head in response.  
  
“A missing trainer?” she asked, rubbing her chin with her hair.  
  
“Her name is Valerie,” Phoebe continued. “Dark hair, purple eyes… She went missing right around here not too long ago.”  
  
Gourgeist paused, tilting her head. Phoebe couldn’t help but notice that, as Gourgeist thought, her eyes seemed to roam. Phoebe pursed her lips, trying to push the thought from her mind, even as she grew more and more confident that the Pokémon was, in fact, eyeing up every inch of her toasty-tan skin. She chalked the strange feeling she was getting up to simple paranoia, but she was certainly beginning to regret not wearing something a bit more conservative. Her dress was particularly revealing. Tied around her hip to show off quite a bit of her smooth, slender legs, the blue garment was patterned with white cornflowers and Pokéball prints. Her top, a matching, strapless bra, was equally revealing.  
  
Were it not for the bright, red cornflowers Phoebe wore in her short, spiky, black hair, she was certain that Gourgeist would have noticed her blushing. Thankfully enough, however, the Pokémon’s eyes lit up after a few moments more. She extended one of her large locks of hair, offering it to Phoebe as if it were a hand.  
  
“I _have_ seen her!” Gourgeist confirmed. “As a matter of fact… That must have been my master!”  
  
“Really?!” Phoebe asked, a bit taken aback. “Where did she go? What happened to her?”  
  
“I can take you to her!” Gourgeist assured the Pokémon Master. “She should be back at camp any time now! We can wait for her there!”  
  
Phoebe hesitated. Something seemed… _wrong._ The very _last_ thing she had expected when she set out for the mountain was to find even the slightest trace of the missing trainer, let alone one of her Pokémon. Nevertheless, Phoebe convinced herself that, regardless of any misgivings she may have had, she had a responsibility as a member of Hoenn’s Elite Four to act now that there was even a slight chance of finding Valerie. She took Gourgeist’s hand and followed the Pokémon through the mist…  
  
\---  
  
Phoebe’s worries were - at least partially - put to rest upon her arrival to Valerie’s campsite. The tent seemed lived-in, the firepit showed signs of recent use, and there were a few odds and ends scattered about. She was just about to sit down to wait for Valerie to return when Gourgeist spoke up.  
  
“Are you Phoebe?” the Pokémon asked. “From the Elite Four?”  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
“That’s me!” she replied, beaming. “Are you a fan?”  
  
“My master and I both are!” Gourgeist said. “We both think you’re a wonderful Ghost trainer!”  
  
Phoebe blushed slightly at the Pokémon’s compliment.  
  
“I’ll have to meet her when she gets here,” she said.  
  
“She shouldn’t be much longer,” Gourgeist assured Phoebe. “But… While we’re waiting…”  
  
She paused for a moment. Phoebe looked expectantly toward the Pokémon.  
  
“Do you think you could dance for me?” Gourgeist asked. “My master and I have always _loved_ watching you celebrate after battles, and it would mean a lot to me to see that in person!”  
  
Phoebe’s blush deepened slightly. She had received plenty of compliments from fans in the past, but something about this Gourgeist’s request was so earnest that she couldn’t help but feel especially flattered at it. Smiling at the Pokémon, Phoebe nodded and took a few steps back, giving herself plenty of room.  
  
“Alright!” she said. “I’ll give you a special little show, since you asked so nicely!”  
  
If there was one thing Phoebe loved _almost_ as much as Pokémon training, it was hula dancing. In all honesty, she had been itching for a chance to get up and move all the while she had been sitting around with Gourgeist. She swayed her hips, shuffling delicately from side to side, her bare feet barely even seeming to touch the ground as she moved. Her arms trailed along with her, moving elegantly, as if of their own accord, in a rippling, wavy motion. Her dress trailed like an ocean wave behind her, billowing with her movements, wrapping and unwrapping with each spin.  
  
Gourgeist couldn’t take her eyes off of Phoebe. Her lithe, tanned body, bobbing and swaying back and forth, was nothing short of hypnotic to the Pokémon. Her smile turned to a wide grin as she got to her feet, swaying in time with Phoebe’s movements, dancing right along with her as she made her way toward the Pokémon Master. She matched her steps and spins, working her way around and around until, eventually, she slipped behind Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe had closed her eyes, losing herself in her dancing. She hadn’t noticed Gourgeist until the Pokémon’s hair, in the form of two large, purple hands, wrapped around her waist. She yelped in surprise, stumbling and falling, only to be held up by Gourgeist. She turned her head to find Gourgeist smirking at her inches away, a fiendish gleam in her bright, violet eyes. Phoebe went for her Pokéballs, only for her hand to be swatted away before it could make it beneath her dress.  
  
“Not so fast!” Gourgeist giggled, snatching up Phoebe’s Pokéballs with her hair. “I’ll be hanging onto these…”  
  
Phoebe grunted, gritting her teeth and squirming in Gourgeist’s grasp. She kicked her feet, futilely trying to wiggle away. Gourgeist, however, held her firmly in place, her hair wrapping tighter around her midsection with each move she made.  
  
“It was _you,”_ Phoebe growled. “Valerie’s disappearance… that was you, wasn’t it?!”  
  
Gourgeist tossed Phoebe’s Pokéballs aside and withdrew one of her own, holding it out for the Pokémon Master to see. She turned the small capsule over in her hand, as if to tease Phoebe with its presence.  
  
“That’s right,” Gourgeist admitted, her voice suddenly low and thick with ill will. “I had my way with her, and then I sucked her up into this Pokéball…”  
  
Phoebe’s eyes widened, and her struggles became more desperate. She thrashed against Gourgeist, managing to loosen the Pokémon’s grasp a bit. She shrieked, desperately trying to pull away from Gourgeist as she felt something hard and warm rubbing against the small of her back. She knew _exactly_ what was in store for her if she couldn’t escape.  
  
“It was fun to rape her,” Gourgeist continued, grinding against Phoebe’s tight behind as she held her tight. “Watching her tire herself out trying to get away… I had a _great_ time fucking the feistiness out of her, but I think I like it better when humans are nice and obedient…”  
  
A soft _hiss_ from directly behind told Phoebe that Gourgeist was up to something. A misty, pink cloud quickly spread over her, carrying with it a pleasant smell. Sweet Scent, Phoebe realized, too late to keep herself from inhaling the pheromone-laced spray. Immediately, she started feeling its effects.  
  
Panting heavily, Phoebe felt her cheeks beginning to burn. Her face flushed a shade of pinkish-red, betraying the debilitating arousal she was quickly starting to feel. Heat throbbed to life between her thighs, building and building as fresh wetness leaked into her panties, quickly staining them with her arousal. Her struggles slowed and her resolve weakened as overwhelming lust broke down her resistance.  
  
“N- No…”  
  
Phoebe’s soft whimper punctuated her squirming. She strained weakly against Gourgeist’s hair, trying once more in vain to break free before finally admitting defeat. The Pokémon lowered her to the ground, setting her down on her back and standing above her to gloat.  
  
“You were _much_ easier than my old master,” Gourgeist chuckled, letting her hair fall back to expose her busty chest. “Maybe I’ll keep you, too…”  
  
Phoebe grimaced, turning over in an attempt to crawl away. Her movements were sluggish, even when taking into consideration the crippling lust she had been made to feel. The pollen Gourgeist had sprayed her with must have left her partially paralyzed, she realized. She felt the Pokémon’s hands on her back, trailing down her skin, sliding over her slim frame and toward her tight behind.  
  
“You’re not quite as curvy as my master,” Gourgeist remarked, a bit disappointed. “But your clothes will make everything _much_ easier for me…”  
  
She flipped Phoebe’s dress up, revealing her firm, panty-clad behind. She grabbed hold of the weakened girl’s cheeks, squeezing and kneading the well-toned flesh. She stretched Phoebe’s snug-fitting, blue panties, letting them _snap_ back into place, drawing a soft yelp from Phoebe.  
  
“It’s like you _wanted_ to turn me on,” Gourgeist breathed, tugging at the hem of her dress. “I can’t control myself any longer…”  
  
Phoebe turned over, groaning with exertion as she did so. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Gourgeist. The Pokémon’s cock sprang free, standing stiff and bare in the open for Phoebe to see. Phoebe’s struggles were renewed now, spurred on by a desperate need to escape now that it was perfectly clear what she was faced with. Mustering all the strength she could manage, she crawled, digging her fingers into the dirt in a vain attempt to pull herself away. She was too weak, however, and before she had made it much more than a few feet, she felt Gourgeist’s hair wrap back around her waist, lifting her effortlessly off of the ground and turning her around. Now face-to-face with the aroused Pokémon, Phoebe was left with little choice but to watch as she was slowly lowered, inching closer and closer to the erect cock Gourgeist was sporting.  
  
“I can’t wait to see the look on your face when it goes inside!” Gourgeist gasped, trembling with excitement.  
  
“You… can’t,” Phoebe whimpered weakly. “S- Stop…”  
  
Gourgeist ignored Phoebe’s shaky pleas. With her free hands, she pulled away her captive’s dress, leaving her wearing nothing but her panties and bra. She hooked a finger under Phoebe’s bra, grinning as she slowly tugged at the fabric. She pulled and pulled, slowly but surely applying more and more force until the garment ripped and pulled away, exposing Phoebe’s petite breasts. Her chest was nearly flat, but that certainly didn’t deter Gourgeist from grabbing two handfuls of the girl’s tits.  
  
“You’re so flat!” Gourgeist giggled, pinching Phoebe’s stiff little nipples. “I guess I’d better make sure you’re not a boy…”  
  
She fixed Phoebe with a teasing glance, letting her hands slide down her captive’s body toward her waist. Phoebe whined, squirming weakly as Gourgeist slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties. The Pokémon made a point to pull incredibly slowly, peeling the wet fabric away from Phoebe’s soft, flushed mound at what barely even amounted to a crawl. Inch by inch, however, Phoebe’s underwear was pulled down until, finally, her panties were stretched around her thighs, leaving her fully exposed to Gourgeist’s lustful gaze.  
  
“ _Wow!”_ Gourgeist gasped, her eyes gleaming with delight. “Your pussy looks _sooo_ tight!”  
  
Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment and shame. She desperately wished she could force herself to stop being so aroused. She knew it wasn’t by choice, but the feeling of so much warmth between her thighs, so much wetness leaking from the delicate, puffy lips of her sex was humiliating nonetheless.  
  
“Now I _really_ can’t wait!” Gourgeist remarked, tightening her grip on Phoebe.  
  
The Pokémon pulled Phoebe’s panties off and tucked them away, storing them in her dress as a trophy. She planted her hands on the captured trainer’s thighs, pushing them apart as she continued to lower her down. Phoebe’s eyes shot open as she realized what was happening. She shook her head, whimpering and desperately stammering out a last-minute plea to the indifferent Pokémon intent on raping her.  
  
“W- W- Wait!” Phoebe begged, the tip of Gourgeist’s cock touching her pussy lips. “Please, don’t! I- I’m-,”  
  
Her futile begging turned into a pained squeal as she was penetrated. Phoebe was lowered onto Gourgeist’s thick cock, forced to take inch after inch of the fat, pulsing shaft into her tight little pussy. She cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks as the Pokémon gasped and shivered in pleasure.  
  
“ _Oooohhh,_ you’re so tight!” Gourgeist moaned. “I can barely even fit!”  
  
Barely half of her cock was inside of Phoebe, and already, Gourgeist felt as if she couldn’t force herself any further in. Phoebe was incredibly tight and snug around her shaft. The feeling was almost overwhelming. It was a wonderful contrast to how Valerie had felt. Her old master, as tight as she may have been, couldn’t _hope_ to compare to the feeling of Phoebe’s inner walls flexing snug and firm around Gourgeist’s invading member.  
  
“ _Nnnfff…_ S- So good!” Gourgeist panted, forcing herself another inch or two inside of Phoebe. “You _must_ be a virgin, right? There’s no way you’ve ever taken a cock before this!”  
  
“T- Take it out!” Phoebe sobbed.  
  
Gourgeist completely ignored Phoebe’s whining. She groaned, gasping and shivering as she lowered the girl further and further onto her big, fat cock. Finally, with one firm, forceful thrust, she bottomed out, fully impaling Phoebe on her shaft. Phoebe shrieked as she was fully penetrated. She could feel the Pokémon’s member prodding her cervix, pulsing with lust deep inside of her. She desperately tried to find some leverage so she could push herself off, but she found that Gourgeist’s grip on her was too firm.  
  
“Is this how you imagined your first time?” Gourgeist teased, nuzzling Phoebe into her chest. “The Elite Four’s Ghost-type Master, raped by a Ghost-type! If only your fans could see you now…”  
  
She shook her torso, bouncing her big, soft breasts around Phoebe’s head. Phoebe could do little more but sob into Gourgeist’s ample chest, crying out in humiliation and pain each time the Pokémon thrust into her. The worst part of all this, to her, was the way Gourgeist’s movements made her feel. Even though Gourgeist was far too big for her, even though she had just been deflowered against her will, even though she desperately wanted this to end, her body seemed to say otherwise.  
  
Phoebe’s pussy throbbed and twitched around Gourgeist, dripping with fresh, hot lust. Her shaky breaths were interrupted by soft gasps of pleasure, escaping unbidden from her quivering lips. The heat and pressure between her legs was intense, _far_ greater than anything she had ever felt while exploring her own body. As she cried into Gourgeist’s chest, she felt a gentle hand cradling the back of her head, easing her back just in time for a fresh, pink cloud of sweet-smelling pollen to waft over her.  
  
“ _That’s_ it,” Gourgeist cooed, guiding Phoebe to her breast. “No more fighting… Just enjoy it…”  
  
Any protests Phoebe might have had were silenced as her lips wrapped around Gourgeist’s nipple. She sucked as if by instinct, drawing tiny droplets of warm, sweet milk into her mouth. Even as her stomach distended, visibly bulging around the Pokémon’s cock with each thrust, Phoebe couldn’t help but feel comforted as she suckled on Gourgeist’s nipple.  
  
Gourgeist, meanwhile, was starting to settle into a steady rhythm. As Phoebe sucked her nipple, she rolled her hips, thrusting into her tight, freshly-deflowered pussy. With each stroke, Gourgeist let out a soft, shaky moan, gasping for breath as pleasure built within her. She could feel Phoebe’s warm, wet passage quivering around her, flexing and clenching rhythmically in time with her movements. It was as if Phoebe’s body was begging for the Pokémon’s load, whether or not that was what Phoebe herself actually wanted. By now, however, even Phoebe wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore.  
  
Being cradled by Gourgeist was strangely comforting to Phoebe. She felt an electrifying sensation running down her spine, building in intensity with each pulse. As she suckled the Pokémon’s nipple, drinking down her sweet milk, she almost allowed herself to forget that she was being raped. Her virginity had just been stolen from her by this Gourgeist, but for some reason, Phoebe felt _good._ She knew, somewhere in the far back of her mind, that she was still reeling from the effects of two doses of Sweet Scent, fuck-drunk on powerful pheromones. Another part of her, though, currently much more prominent and in-control than her sense of reason, just wanted to feel good.  
  
“So tight,” Gourgeist gasped.  
  
Her rhythm quickened, and she repeated herself with almost every thrust. She was panting heavily now, gasping for breath as she rocked Phoebe up and down on her cock. Her knees threatened to buckle beneath her at any moment, but she carried on, too caught up in her pleasure to care about anything else. She plunged her shaft deep into Phoebe with each thrust, knocking at the entrance to her womb over and over again. She couldn’t possibly hope to last much longer. In a matter of moments, she would be brought to the edge, milked of her load by Phoebe’s virgin-tight cunt.  
  
“A- Almost…”  
  
Gourgeist’s voice faltered, trailing off into a shaky, high-pitched squeal as she came. She buried herself inside Phoebe, thrusting hard one last time. Her cock swelled, pulsing visibly through Phoebe’s stretched belly. Her balls pulsed strongly, throbbing and flexing as they were finally allowed to unload. Her shaft twitched inside Phoebe as it spewed out hot, thick ropes of semen, pumping shot after shot of sticky cum straight into her virgin womb. Phoebe’s stomach swelled even larger, slowly filling up and bulging as it was pumped full of fresh, hot cum.  
  
Phoebe let out a surprised squeak, which was muffled against Gourgeist’s breast, as the Pokémon came inside her. She should have screamed. She should have cried and sobbed and struggled to get away. She should have shouted for help, but as fresh, hot milk squirted from Gourgeist’s nipples, filling her mouth with a delicious, sweet taste, all she could think of was how frustratingly _close_ she was to cumming.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Gourgeist staggered back a step, her knees folding beneath her as she fell onto her behind. Phoebe yelped, managing to steady herself as she came down on top of the exhausted, spent Pokémon. Her surprised yelp turned into a drawn-out cry of pleasure as she slipped down, falling all the way onto Gourgeist’s fat, hard shaft. Milk dribbled down her chin as her mouth hung open in shock. Wide-eyed and trembling, Phoebe hesitantly felt the obscenely-large bulge in her stomach, carefully tracing it with her fingertips. She would have appeared a few months pregnant to any onlookers, were it not for the fat globs of fresh spunk bubbling out of her cunt around the base of Gourgeist’s still-twitching shaft.  
  
Phoebe lifted her hips, ready to climb off of Gourgeist and put an end to this, but, at the last moment, as the Pokémon’s glans was about to slip out of her pussy, she seemed to change her mind. Holding her swollen belly with both hands, she dropped her hips, grunting as she bottomed out again with a loud, wet _squish._ Gourgeist gasped, Phoebe moaned, and a fresh little trickle of milk bubbled out of the Pokémon’s nipples as the Pokémon Master started to roll her hips.  
  
“ _Oh!_ Well, this is nice!” Gourgeist remarked, grinning. “I was expecting to have to do all of the work! I’m glad you’ve finally accepted your place…”  
  
Phoebe didn’t respond. Gritting her teeth, she rode Gourgeist’s cock. Drool ran down her chin as pleasure overwhelmed her mind. Her eyes crossed, and she let out rhythmic grunts in time with her thrusts, slamming her hips down as she desperately worked herself toward an intense climax. Her overfilled belly bounced and jiggled, and she could feel her insides twitching around Gourgeist, even as cum leaked out. She was so close. She was so, _so_ painfully close, and she _needed_ to cum.  
  
Phoebe leaned down, latching onto Gourgeist’s nipple again. The Pokémon held her gently, cradling her head and stroking her hair as she sucked. Phoebe drank greedily, moaning and shivering as she got another taste of Gourgeist’s milk. Had she been of sounder mind in that moment, she might have realized that the Pokémon’s milk was only further dooming her, filling her body with a potent, mind-numbing aphrodisiac that she couldn’t hope to fight off. Any hope of coming to such a realization was dashed as, with a shrill cry and a violent shiver, Phoebe came.  
  
Gourgeist gasped and moaned as Phoebe slammed her hips down. She felt the broken girl’s cunt flexing around her, rhythmically pulsing in orgasm. A hot, sticky squirt of quim gushed from her lower lips, splattering all over Gourgeist’s stomach. She suckled desperately, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of milk as she rode her intense, mind-shattering climax out. Finally, she went still, collapsing on top of Gourgeist, panting for breath. She weakly lifted her head, raising her hips and pulling off of the Pokémon with a soft, wet _pop._ Warm, fresh semen bubbled out of her twitching sex, pouring from her in fat, sticky globs.  
  
“Good girl,” Gourgeist cooed, stroking Phoebe’s hair. “Now, hold still… I think I’d like to keep you…”  
  
Phoebe tried to scoot forward to kiss Gourgeist, but she found herself unable to move. Her surprise manifested as a brief moment of clarity, a fleeting second of realization that allowed her just enough time to understand her fate. She saw the Pokéball in Gourgeist’s hand. She saw the beam of light emanating from that ball. Just one second of post-orgasmic clarity was all the time Phoebe was afforded before her fate was sealed.  
  
“ _NO, WAIT! PL-,”_   
  
Begging would have done her no good, even if she had the time to do so. Phoebe’s body was veiled in the light from the Pokéball, wrapped in an inescapable, shimmering glow. She was there one moment, and the next, she was gone. Her cries for mercy cut off, fading into nothingness as she was sucked into the capsule of Gourgeist’s Pokéball. As Phoebe disappeared, Gourgeist chuckled happily, pleased at having broken and captured such a skilled trainer. 


End file.
